In Search of New Dreams
by FantasyDreamer06
Summary: Soon after leaving the Labyrinth, Sarah endures several years of hardship. When she returns, nothing is ever as it seemed...


Author's Note: All characters are the property of Jim Henson Company. Any Lyrics referenced can be found at , or follow the youtube links provided to listen to the songs. All songs referenced belong to David Bowie. Lyrics are in italics. Now with that said, Please enjoy!

"In Germanic Myths, there is a Creature- the Erlking or 'King of Fairies', which is said to lure children to their death…"

Jareth grimly walked silently through the children's ward of the hospital. Unseen by the adults, only the children's eyes widened at his strange appearance as he moved swiftly down the corridor. His high black boots, leather pants, and wild blonde hair drew their eyes, and they clutched the adults' hands in fear. Jareth could reassure them with a wave of his hand if he wanted, soothe their anxious hearts; but his mood is far too black today. No teasing smile turns the corner of his thin, sensual lips- no crinkle at the corner of his eye today. Today, he is here to complete the inevitable. The end he knew would come.

Finally he paused at a door, and with a quick, darting glance down the hallways, he slipped inside.

Toby lay pale on his hospital bed, hooked up to a myriad of tubes and machines. They blinked and hummed silently in the room. Toby's blue eyes were pinched shut, a furrow creasing his fair brows. He looked thin and hollow, and much older than his 7 years. Jareth knew this day would come. The room was empty, and with slumped shoulders Jareth approached the bed. Toby's eyes slowly opened, and he met the Goblin King's gaze without fear; merely exhaustion.

"Have you come to get me?"

Jareth smiled sadly and took Toby's cold, fragile hand. "I'll give you your dreams…" He quietly promised the dying child.

"But Sarah…" Toy whispered.

The King silently cringed at the name. No doubt, she would come for her brother, just as she had five years ago. If only Sarah knew the truth.

Jareth gently smiled at the boy. "Don't worry about your sister. She will understand in time. Just say your right words…"

Toby, too weak to resist, whispered the same words Sarah had yelled in frustration all those years ago. "I wish…

"Where is Toby?! YOU LOST MY BROTHER?" Sarah screamed at the innocent hospital nurses, who stood, wringing their hands in fear. Sarah's eyes flashed menacingly. "What do you mean, you don't know where he is? FIND HIM, or I'm suing this hospital for EVERYTHING and will make sure it's SHUT DOWN!"

The nurses scurried from the room in fear. Her green eyes burned holes into their backs as they fled. Sarah's slender fingertips brushed the crisp white hospital blankets where her brother should have been lying. Her anger evaporated and fear overwhelmed her. "Toby, where are you?" she whispered to the empty room. He had been so weak, so sick only yesterday…

Shortly after her endeavor to the Labyrinth, when Toby was two, he was diagnosed with Leukemia. Sarah refused to give up hope, even as her heart broke each time a new treatment failed. Year after year, Sarah and her parents watched a vibrant, vivacious child slowly, painfully deteriorate. Sarah took care of her brother day after day, month after month, never again complaining when he cried without stopping. Tears spilled down her fair, pale cheeks and onto the bed. "Hoggle, I need you… I need all of you…" her whispered plea fell unanswered into the silent room as she began to sob harder. But no one answered her. The worse her brother's condition became, the less she'd seen her friends from the Labyrinth. Why had they abandoned her when she had needed them most?

Her cries wouldn't stop as she collapsed into a chair. After several minutes had passed in the silent room, her sniffles began to subside. "Toby wouldn't just run away, right? Not without leaving a clue…?" Toby had always liked hide-and-seek, and he always liked leaving a clue to where he was going. He always wanted to be found. Sarah glanced earnestly around the room, looking for anything out of place…

And there it was. It was barely noticeable, peeking out from underneath the bed. Its smooth, polished surface reflected the fluorescent lights of the room. She could see her eyes reflected from the crystal's surface as she lifted it into her hands, venom flashing in her gaze. "Jareth…" She hissed, eyes narrowing. Her knuckles turned white as her fingers gripped the sphere. "My brother will die if he's not back here this instant!" Sarah's scream echoed down the hall, and several nurses that had been making rounds blanched, clearing out of the hallway as fast as they could.

Suddenly, Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. "There there, precious…"

Unphased by the sudden, smooth voice in the previously empty room; Sarah whirled around, dark hair flying. "You BASTARD! Bring my brother back, NOW!"

There was no humor this time in Jareth's voice. "You know very well where he is…"

Color drained from Sarah's face. "No…NO!" She ran to the window, only to see exactly what she knew would be there. A Labyrinth, all hard twists and turns; with walls that moved and where nothing was ever as it seemed. The castle at its center was dark, ominous, and strangely beautiful. It was like a black jewel glittering in the darkest of hours.

"Turn back, Sarah…" Jareth pleaded, more quietly, more fervently than before.

Sadly, as if her energy had suddenly left her, she whispered back "Don't you see that I can't?"

A clock appeared. Jareth gritted his teeth. In his heart, he begged "Don't do this, Sarah…" But he knew her determination well. Silently, he twisted the hands on the clock to reflect thirteen hours. Without another word, he was gone in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah knew where to go. Without hesitation, she took off for the Labyrinth. There was a small hut on the outside, and she pounded on its door. "Hoggle! HOG-GLE!"

The door swung open, and a dwarf answered with a scowl. "No, I'm Horrible. Who're you?" He grumpily stated with a glare. Sarah was taken aback. "Where's Hoggle?"

Horrible smiled. "You mean the Prince of Stench?" He snickered.

"WHAT?"

"Oh yes, Hoggle, the Prince of the Land of Stench!" Horrible laughed gleefully.

"Oh no…!" Sarah cried. "I've got to go after him! How do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"You gets in… There" he said while pointing at an entrance that appeared.

"Thanks!" She tore off for the entrance.

With a shrug, Horrible went back into his hut.

Sarah cringed at the cold, clammy smell of the Labyrinth. "Now, which way?" She struggled to remember, but remembering such a fine detail was like trying to recall a distant dream.

"Ello Again!" A chipper voice called. Sarah jumped, and looked down.

"Oh hello!" She smiled at the cute blue worm poking out of a hole in the wall.

"Come inside and have a cup of tea with the missus!"

"Oh I'd love to, but I have to get through this Labyrinth again… it's even more important than before… but I can't remember which way to go…"

The worm smiled wanly. "Well, there's an entrance right over there, but don't go that way…" he bobbed his head to the right. "Never go that way."

Sarah remembered him saying that before, and last time she hadn't questioned the friendly worm's advice. But this time, she wondered…

"What would happen if I did go that way?"

"You'll end up straight at that castle…" He shook his head. "Never go that way."

Sarah stared at the worm. "But I want to end up at the castle!"

The worm gave a little jump. "Why? Don't you know that's where that king lives? I've heard he's not very pleasant… doesn't even like tea!"

Sarah smiled, and with a little nod, she told the worm "Well thank you very much! I've got to be going now, but you've been really helpful!"

"Anytime! Stop by for a cup of tea next time!" He smiled and crawled back into his home.

Sarah darted off to the right, passing through the wall. She ran as fast as she could, not daring to waste a second. The walls seemed to stay out of her way this time. She finally came to a set of doors, each with a knocker. One had the hard metal ring to knock with in its mouth, the other with its metal ring in its ears. Both of them looked like they were having a bad day.

The one to her right with the ring in its mouth glared at her. "Mmph mm mm mmph". Sarah smiled at its muffled attempt to communicate, then walked over and pulled the ring out of its mouth. Smacking its lips in relief, it gave her a dirty look. "Oh, it's you again. Whaddya want this time?"

"Did you see any of my friends come this way?"

"I didn't see nothin'." The knocker replied.

Sarah sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to put this ring back in your mouth then so I can knock…"

"Wait, WAIT! Ok, ok! I'll tell you what you want to know! What are you looking for?"

"I need to get to the castle at the center of this Labyrinth, but I was also looking for my friends. Perhaps you've seen them?"

"What do they look like?"

"Well, um, one's a dwarf named Hoggle, then there's sir Didymus the Valiant Knight, and finally there's Ludo, a big, loveable beast."

"Hmm…" the knocker wondered, appearing to think. "I think I remember seeing the big fellow a few days ago. He went through that door." He looked pointedly at his neighbor.

"WHAT?" the other knocker yelled. "What are you looking at?"

Sarah smiled and yelled at it: "DID YOU SEE ANYONE COME THIS WAY?"

"No good, can't hear you." The knocker sniffed.

Sarah smiled again, then grabbed the Knocker on the right that she'd been speaking to by the nose. When he opened his mouth for a breath, she shoved the ring back in.

"MMPH MM MPH!" He attempted to shout around his ring.

"Sorry!" She shrugged, then turned and knocked on the door to the left that he had indicated.

Sarah was instantly surrounded by high hedge walls. "hmm… last time I ended up in a forest…this time it looks like I'm in a different part of the maze…" The ground was not stone here; rather it was closely-cut grass. She noticed flowers blooming here and there. They were small, delicate little white flowers tucked into the bushes. With a small smile, she knelt to smell one.

Immediately her head swam like she'd been kicked in the skull. Her vision blurred and she stumbled away, crumpling to the ground. "Oh!" she cried as the world spun around her.

Through the haze, a black gloved hand enveloped hers and pulled her to her feet. She was wrapped in a strong pair of arms, pressing against a solid, rock-hard chest. A hand softly stroked her black hair. "It will pass, precious…" a soft, strong voice wove its way through her blurred senses, soothing her. She couldn't see. Her world was tilting, spinning as though she was drunk. Reflexively, she clung to the person who held her. A strong, musky combination of leather and earth seeped into her senses. Sarah's legs quivered. She was finding it hard to continue standing as her head continued to swim. Spots began to form in her vision, black dots dancing…

Gently, Jareth laid Sarah on the ground, shaking his head. She had passed out. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to her. Tenderly, he brushed her hair from her face and studied her. Over the years, she had matured so painfully beautifully it hurt. High cheekbones and a straight, aquiline nose accented full, entirely kissable lips. She was slender, resembling the delicate grace of a ballet dancer. But Jareth knew the strength in those arms. He had seen her lift her weak baby brother time and time again, gently washing his hair and helping him into his clothes. Her delicate fingers had brushed too many tears away from his face to count, always ignoring her own pain. Jareth's own pain was reflected in his eyes as he continued to stroke her hair. "Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…"

He sighed, lost in his thoughts. He was already her slave, if only she could see it. Such a beautiful, passionate, and frustrating woman. Suddenly, a booming voice broke into his thoughts.

"Sawah!" Jareth scowled. It was the beast, Ludo, of whom Sarah was so fond. With one last, longing look at Sarah, he vanished. Ludo rounded a corner and saw Sarah lying on the grassy path.

"SAWAH!" Sarah stirred. Her body felt heavy, as if she no longer had the strength to lift her own arms. A scent lingered in her senses; one that was musky and for some reason, made her feel safe. But the more she struggled to remember, the more distant it seemed to be. Suddenly, a big orange-ish blob entered her still-hazy vision.

"Sawah!" She felt a familiar, coarse fur brush against her arm as Ludo knelt next to her.

"Ludo…" She croaked as she struggled to sit up. Ludo placed his big arm behind her, giving her support to sit. "Oh Ludo, I'm so happy to see you!" She said as her vision began to clear. Her head was beginning to feel better, and she smiled at the gentle beast.

"Sawah, Friend!" Ludo exclaimed, clearly happy to see her, too.

Sarah couldn't articulate what she was feeling. She had missed Ludo so much, but she had missed all of her friends from the Labyrinth. "Oh Ludo, where did you all go? I've missed you."

Ludo looked away and helped Sarah to her feet. He didn't know how to tell her that he couldn't see her anymore. The magic in the Labyrinth had started getting weaker, making it difficult for them to communicate with Sarah, even though they had wanted to so many times before.

"That's okay Ludo, you can tell me about it another time" Sarah said, seeing his distressed expression. She gave him a pat on the arm. "Can you help me get through the Labyrinth again, friend?"

Ludo brightened, and began walking towards a big tree in the middle of the hedge maze.

"Ludo? Where are we going?" She asked, and Ludo just gave her a smile.

"Stop! Who goes there?" A familiar, high voice demanded. Sir Didymus bounded out of a hole in the tree, growling. When he saw Ludo, he cried out "Brother! Where hast thou been?"

Ludo smiled. "Sawah, friend!"

"What? Fair Maiden!" Didymus cried, leaping over to Sarah. "What are thou doing here? But tis' good to see you again!"

Sarah grabbed Didymus in a hug. "Oh I've missed you!" She squeezed him before letting him loose. "Why did you stop visiting me in my world?" She blurted, unable to hold it in.

Didymus looked down. "My lady, forgive us. It is has not been of our choosing."

Sarah clenched her teeth. "Jareth?"

But Didymus fervently shook his head. "The Labyrinth is fading, my lady. The magic that allowed us to visit has begun to fade…"

Color drained from Sarah's face. "But…why?"

Didymus smiled sadly. "Because the Goblin King will not take a queen… and without an heir, the Labyrinth is fading… the King grows older…"

Sarah's mind went blank. Jareth… she had never thought of him as an actual King…he was always just a villain… but his subjects truly relied on him. And without him, they were lost. Without him, the Labyrinth… the magic that sustained it… Her head began to spin.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"But, he took my brother again…"

Didymus scowled. "My lady, you have much to learn yet… "

Sarah looked at Didymus, startled. "What?"

But he only shook his head. "Let us go find your brother!"

Ludo gave a happy sound, and the three set off towards the castle. Sarah couldn't help the unease in the pit of her stomach. What was it that she did not know about this place?

Sarah's stomach growled, but she didn't dare complain as she remembered what had happened last time. Unbidden, an image of Jareth holding her easily, confidently in his arms as they spun through a ballroom went through her minds' eye. Unhappily she pushed the image aside, telling herself that it was fear making her heart pound so hard at the image.

"My lady, which way?" Didymus's voice distracted her from her own thoughts.

There was a fork in the road, with hands pointed every which way in place of a sign.

"I was hoping to find Hoggle… I need to rescue him from the Bog of Eternal Stench…"

Didymus scowled. "What is this stench you speak of?"

Sarah sighed. Despite Didymus's claims of having a keen nose, it was obviously not a true statement on his part….

"Well, I know he is down in a bog. Do you know the way?"

"But of Course!" Didymus chirped, taking the left side of the fork. Sarah sighed and followed, hoping her friends' sense of direction was better than his sense of smell.

Jareth tapped his boot impatiently as he lounged on his throne. Goblins and chickens were everywhere. Toby, his face flushed with color and looking healthier than he had in months, smiled and clapped his hands as he conquered another goblin in a game of checkers. "I win!" He shouted, bouncing with glee. The goblin pouted.

"You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two glared at each other, until Jareth suddenly stood up, and paced back and forth impatiently. All eyes in the room watched him, uncertain of his mood. He glared into a crystal, watching Sarah weave her way through the Labyrinth. He wasn't sure if he should stop her or just let her come straight to the castle this time. Growling low, he grasped a goblin by the neck. Much to everyone's surprise, he began to sing.

Glaring back into the crystal, he began in a low voice and flung the goblin away from him. ( watch?v=cCu7cOhGsGs)

_"Walking in the snowy street_

_Let me understand_

_Drifting down a silent park_

_Stumbling over land_

_Open up your heart to me_

_Show me who you are_

_And I would be your slave_

His gloved fingers stroked the crystal as he sang.

_Do you sleep in quietude?_

_Do you walk in peace?_

_Do you laugh out loud at me?_

_No one else is free_

_Open up your heart to me_

_Show me all you are_

_And I would be your slave_

Growling, he paced the throne room.

_I don't sit and wait_

_I don't give a damn_

_I don't see the point at all_

_No footprints in the sand_

Again he looked at the Crystal.

_I bet you laugh out loud at me_

_A chance to strike me down_

_Give me peace of mind at last_

_Show me all you are_

_Open up your heart to me_

_And I would be your slave_

Abruptly he left the throne room to pace the empty castle corridors.

_I don't sit and wait_

_I don't give a damn_

_I don't see the point at all_

_No footprints in the sand_

_I would give you all my love_

_Nothing else is free_

_Open up your heart to me_

_And I would be your slave_

_~David Bowie, I would be your Slave_

No one in the room moved. The song had been so pained, so raw, no one knew how to react. No one knew what to say. With a flourish, the King stormed out, leaving the room in stunned silence.

Sarah smelled the bog before they reached it. So far, their journey through the maze had been blissfully uneventful, other than the whole flower-smelling incident. She shivered as a hazy memory of a voice, a touch, floated through her mind. But just as she felt she was about to remember, the vision disappeared from her mind like a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, what an awful smell"

Ludo agreed. "Smell bad!" He exclaimed.

"Hm? What are thee talking about? Verily, I smell nothing!"

Sarah smiled and shook her head. At least his sense of direction was accurate. Pinching her nose, she moved closer to the bog. "Hoggle? Hooooggglllle!" She called.

Ludo and Didymus chimed in. "Sir Hoggle, we have come to rescue you!"

"Hoggle, Friend" Ludo smiled, swinging his head around.

A grumpy figure with a clothespin stuck to its nose emerged from around one of the large trees growing in the swamp. "Eh? Whaddya want?"

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried, grabbing and hugging her old friend close.

"Huh? Sarah?!" Hoggle stammered, then returned Sarah's warm embrace. "What are ya doin' here?!"

"We came to rescue you from the bog!"

Didymus confirmed Sarah's statement. "Yes, we are here to rescue you from this foul place!"

Ludo nodded in agreement. "Fwiend!"

Hoggle sighed. "Sorry Sarah, You can't do that…"

"But we're here now!" She protested.

"Aargh!" Hoggle growled in frustration. "No, no no! Remember that time you were so happy to see me you gave me a kiss?"

Sarah looked dumbfounded, but then it dawned on her. "Oh, you mean right before we got dropped down into the bog?"

Hoggle nodded. "Yep."

"What about it?" Sarah asked.

Hoggle shuffled his feet. "Jareth had warned me that if you ever kissed me, He'd make me the prince of the land of stench."

"Why would he do that?"

Hoggle smiled. "You know he's the jealous type, right?"

Sarah just stared at Hoggle. Jareth banished Hoggle to the Land of Stench just because she'd… kissed Hoggle in a purely platonic way? Conflicting emotions welled inside her. Anger, that her friend was stuck in this horrible bog, but also… excitement? Was she happy that the goblin king was jealous over her? What was wrong with her?

Sarah finally took in Hoggle's crown and fine clothes. "Oh…I see. So this is your punishment?"

Hoggle kicked the ground in embarrassment. "It's not so bad once you get used to it…"

Sarah scowled. "Hoggle! We have to get you out of here!"

Hoggle shrugged. "You'll have to take it up with Jareth. "

Sarah ground her teeth in annoyance. They'd come all this way to get him out of here, and here he was resisting their help. "Why won't you come with us?"

"Because I'm a coward, and Jareth, Terrifies me."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of…."

Didymus interrupted her almost-tirade. "Sir Hoggle, We are on a quest to retrieve MiLady's young brother from the clutches of the King. Won't thou help us?"

"Jareth took your brother again?" Hoggle said, surprised.

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I'm trying to get him back. You see, my brother is very sick and if we don't get him back, I'm afraid he'll die…" Sarah choked on her words.

A light seemed to come on in Hoggle's eyes. "Oh alright, I'll come with ya."

"Really? Thank you!" Sarah gave the dwarf another hug.

"Ok Ok, enough of that…" Hoggle awkwardly stammered, partially afraid that Jareth might be watching and waiting to do something even more awful to him than just make him the prince of the land of stench…

"Ok!" Sarah released him. "Let's get going!" Feeling much better surrounded by her old friends, the quartet headed off in the direction of the castle.

Jareth paced the castle, unsure how to react. He did not have the same magic that he once had, although he could still at least delay Sarah from reaching the castle. However, in a way, he didn't want to stop her from reaching the Castle. Maybe this time she could see the truth about him…? He shook his head. No, probably not. She was still the same, stubborn Sarah. He doubted she would understand.

He snapped his fingers, and the wise man appeared with the annoying bird/hat resting on his head. They both looked at Jareth inquisitively.

"I'll have you know I was in the middle of dinner…" The old man grumpily complained.

"IF you call that rubbish dinner…" the bird chimed in.

"BE QUIET!" The old man yelled at the bird.

"Ah nuts…" The bird pouted, looking away.

"Wise man, Sarah is again searching the Labyrinth for her ailing brother. I want her to see the truth this time, not just what her own mind creates. How should I do this?

"All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them" *

Frustrated, Jareth glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

The wise man began snoring. The bird perked up. "And I think that's your lot…"

Disgusted, Jareth again snapped his fingers, and they were gone. He began walking down the hall. "The point is to discover them… what rubbish…" He stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. "I've got it!" With a devilish smile, he swept back to the throne room.

"Oh man, I am starving!" Sarah complained, unable to contain it anymore.

"SHH! IF Jareth hears you, he might provide us with some of his fruit! And we remember what happened last time!" Hoggle hissed.

"You're right, but I can't help it! I didn't eat anything at the hospital before I ended up here!"

"Well, perhaps we should take a break? What say you, milady?" Didymus asked.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, a little break couldn't hurt. Let's spread out and see if we can find some berries or something that Jareth hasn't touched…"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and began searching nearby bushes. Sarah, moving aside a branch, couldn't help but notice a pretty arch created by a bunch of over lapping branches. There appeared to be grapes growing on the vines.

"Oh! Everyone! Over here!" she called.

Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo all came rushing over. "What is it, my lady?"

"Look! Grapes!" Sarah said, pointing.

Hoggle, ever suspicious, held Sarah back. "Hang on, let me try one first to make sure it's safe."

Sarah smiled gratefully at her friend. "Ok, we're all right here if anything happens…"

Hoggle gave a short nod and reached for the grapes. They were large, purple, and looked delicious. Hoggle hesitated, then popped a grape into his mouth. His eyes widened as the sweet taste exploded into his mouth. Everyone waited, holding their breaths.

Finally, Hoggle smiled. "Tastes fine to me!"

Relieved, Sarah, Didymus, and Ludo began eagerly plucking grapes and popping them into their mouths. "Hoggle, you were right! These are great!" As Sarah made her way through the grapes, she passed under the arch of branches. She was so distracted by the grapes, she didn't notice the change in scenery…

"Um, hello?"

Sarah jumped and spun around, and was met by a round face and an inquisitive pair of brown eyes. "Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked the girl, who was about as tall as Sarah's waist.

The young girl crinkled her nose, and her light chestnut hair fell in her face. "I could ask you the same thing… aren't you a little old to be here?"

Sarah was dumbfounded. "What? How did you get here? How did I get here?" She said, looking around. This part of the forest had sunlight filtering through the trees, bright, colorful flowers, the fresh, crisp smell of water nearby, and….was that a unicorn?! Sarah spun around, confused.

The little girl smiled. "The Goblin King brought me! You just walked here, silly"

"….what?" Sarah asked. She had never felt so confused in her life. "Where are your parents? Who wished you here?"

Now the girl looked confused. "What? I wasn't wished here…. The Goblin King brought me here…"

Sarah stopped and took a breath, trying to calm herself. "Ok, what's your name?"

The little girl clapped her hands, eyes sparkling. "Annabelle! What's yours?"

"Sarah".

Suddenly, Annabelle got serious. "Sarah? Oooh I've heard about you…"

"What?" Sarah felt so incredibly lost.

Annabelle nodded seriously. "You came and took your brother away…"

Sarah felt a pang of guilt. "I wished him away…"

Annabelle looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I was tired and frustrated…."

"No No! I meant why did you take him from here?"

"I had to rescue him!"

"From what?"

"From the Goblin King!" Sarah yelled, becoming exasperated with this child.

"Why?"

"Because he would have turned him into a Goblin!"

Suddenly Annabelle clapped her hands again. "I wanna be a Goblin!"

Sarah stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why?"

Annabelle looked at her like she had grown another head. "So I can go aboveground! I wanna explore there some more!"

"What?"

Annabelle slowed her voice down as if she was speaking to someone very stupid. "If you get turned into a Goblin, you can go above ground. I can't go like this!" She said, gesturing to herself.

"But HOW did you get here?"

"I told you. The Goblin King."

"But WHY did he bring you here?"

Annabelle shrugged. "I dunno. He said he'd let me dance and play all day long, so I said I wanted to go…"

"So you wished yourself away? But what about your parents?"

Annabelle shrugged. "Mommy and Daddy were crying a lot, but I told them don't worry, I was going somewhere nice…" Her brown eyes looked a little sad.

Something dawned on Sarah. Something terrifying. "Annabelle, what happened after that…?"

"I got out of bed and came here with the Goblin King."

"… what about before that? What were you doing before you went with the Goblin King?"

Annabelle crinkled up her forehead. "I was always at the doctor's office… they always poked me with needles. I didn't like it. I couldn't go home…" Again, she looked sad. But then she brightened. "But I get to play and do whatever I want here! And I can still see Mommy and Daddy! See?" She walked over to a small pool of water, which cleared to show two adults, out shopping. The woman placed a hand on her swollen stomach, and the man smiled gently and held her other hand. They looked at each other warmly. Annabelle's eyes were soft. "I'm going to be a big sister…" Annabelle looked at Sarah. "If I got turned into a Goblin, I'd be able to go up there and play with my sister! Mommy and Daddy couldn't see me though… the Goblin King said that grown-ups are scared of goblins…"

Sarah's heart broke. She suddenly grabbed Annabelle and hugged her close. "I'm sorry…"

Annabelle looked confused. "Why?"

Sarah wiped away tears that spilled over. "Ok… I need to get back to my friends…. Thank you, Annabelle…"

"Ok, and if you see the Goblin King, tell him to come play with me! I wanna have a tea party!" Annabelle pouted.

Sarah tried to picture the Goblin King having a tea party with this little girl, but couldn't do it. Taking one last, long look around at Annabelle's beautiful glade, she walked back through the arch. In comparison, the forest on the other side was dark, damp, and stale. Sarah shivered.

"Sarah! Where'd you go?" Hoggle demanded.

"Milady! Are ye alright?" Didymus asked, looking at Sarah closely.

"Yes, I'm ok, thank you…" She responded, feeling dazed. She sat down on the ground, her head throbbing.

"Sarah? Are you alright?" A concerned Hoggle placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "What happened, Sarah?"

Still looking dazed, Sarah told Hoggle about the encounter with Annabelle. "I still don't understand, Hoggle…"

Hoggle looked troubled. "Let's get to the Castle, Sarah…"

"…Ok, Let's get going…"

The group set off again, heading for the castle. Sarah trailed behind her friends, still feeling dazed. Suddenly, she felt something bump her foot and looked down. A clear crystal was rolling slowly away from her, and like a moth to the flame, Sarah followed.

She didn't have to go far. There he stood, stooping only slightly to catch the crystal. Sarah just looked at him, still not fully comprehending who or what he was. His mismatched gaze met hers fearlessly. His white poet's shirt was open, revealing the slightest hint of bare chest before a black vest halted her gaze. His soft, skin-tight grey pants ended in knee-high black boots. Even as resplendent and magnificent as he was, he also looked tired, worn out. And yet, his voice still held all the strength befitting a king as he said her name. "Sarah."

Sarah swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest. "Why can't Annabelle go home?"

Jareth clenched his jaw, unsure how to respond.

"Answer me!" Sarah snapped.

"Come now, precious. Surely you have figured it out by now…"

Sarah opened and closed her mouth, terrified to say it. Terrified that it would be the truth she didn't want to hear. Jareth swept closer to her, forcing her to look up at him. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "How are you enjoying my Labyrinth, Sarah?" He smiled wickedly. His musky, leathery smell invaded her senses, and she couldn't look away. And yet, defiance welled within her. "It's a piece of cake". Jareth's expression turned dark.

"Oh, it's a piece of cake, is it?" he whispered, and then suddenly brought his lips crushingly onto hers.

Time stopped. Sarah froze. His lips were so firm, so demanding, she felt herself yielding unwillingly to his unspoken command. His scent flooded her senses; leather and earth. This time, when her head swam and her legs went weak, she knew why. She knew the strength of the arms that held her upright; the solid chest she pressed against. Her fingers instinctively grasped his shirt in an attempt to stay on her feet. Her heart beat so wildly it hurt. Oh gods, she was helpless in his arms… his lips smoothed over hers, gently licking, gently pushing for entrance. She gave in, unable to resist his gentle demands. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably as his tongue traced over hers, stroking it, asking her to join. She complied, dancing with his rhythm. Her body felt like liquid fire was burning through her veins.

Abruptly, he ripped himself away, leaving her trembling and cold. Damn him. Damn him to hell for making her feel that way. Sudden, irrational anger welled within her, piquing further when she looked at him and his harsh, sardonic smile. "Still think my Labyrinth is a piece of cake?" With a bitter laugh, he vanished. Sarah balled her hands into fists.

"Damn him…" she growled. She wanted to hit something, and she really wanted to hit a handsome goblin king in particular.

"Sawah!" Ludo bawled. Shaking her head, Sarah ran to her friends.

"I'm here!" She cried. "Sorry for wandering off… I thought I saw something else…"

Hoggle looked skeptical, but sighed and let it go. "Let's not waste anymore time…"

Sarah nodded. "Right."

Jareth paced the castle. Toby was, at the moment, chasing a chicken around the throne room. Jareth couldn't help but smile at him. He paused, watching the child. Toby suddenly noticed the Goblin King standing in the doorway, and waved at him, running over. "Hey! I'm hungry!" Jareth smiled, and produced a peach for him.

"Here you are…"

"Oh yum! Sarah hates peaches!" Toby chomped down on the peach happily.

Jareth smiled. "Do you know why your sister hates peaches?"

"Um, she says she just never knows if there's a worm in it or not…"

"Hahaha!" Jareth burst out laughing. Toby tilted his head, confused.

"What's so funny?"

Jareth patted him on the head. "Nothing, Nothing, tra la la…" and with that, he strode off down the hallway, leaving a confused, but content, Toby in his wake.

Sarah and her friends finally arrived at the Goblin City.

"Ok, it doesn't look like he's rallied any troops…" she whispered, creeping around a building.

"Maybe we can sneak in unnoticed?" Hoggle said hopefully.

"Maybe…" Didymus said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Let's disguise ourselves…

"How?" Hoggle asked.

Sarah looked down at herself. She was wearing normal jeans, blue flat shoes, and a white tank top. Glancing at the nearest building, she pointed at one that looked like it was selling some form of clothing. "Can we get something from there? Does anyone have any money?"

Hoggle shook his head. "We don't have no money here…we trade". Hoggle's hand went instinctively to his jewels.

Sarah gently pulled a clip out of her hair that had some small sparkly plastic jewels on it. She did another inventory. She had a bracelet that looked nice, but that she knew was fake. She pulled that off her wrist, and then finally touched a necklace she was wearing. "This was a gift from my stepmother…. She murmured, holding the sapphire gem.

"AARGH ALRIGHT! I can use some of my jewels!" Hoggle scowled angrily, then stomped off to the clothing store. Sarah smiled, trailing behind him and checking to make sure they weren't being watched. Ducking into the shop, it wasn't long before they were all dressed in what resembled brown rags and floppy hats that hid their faces. Hoggle's jewel bag was significantly lighter than when they had walked in, and it was clear he wasn't happy about it.

"Rip off, theivin', no-good…" He grumbled as they walked away from the store. Sarah again smiled, and then gave him a hug. "Thank you, Hoggle. I know how important those jewels are to you…"

Hoggle blushed, and then squirmed free. "It aint' nothin'." He grumbled gruffly.

Sarah smiled, releasing him. "Ok, so which way to the castle?" Sarah asked.

"Follow me, Milady!" Didymus shouted, then darted off.

"Wait! Didymus!" Sarah called, chasing after him.

"Sawah!" Ludo called, lumbering behind her.

Hoggle trailed after, shaking his head. Didymus had no idea how to be sneaky, apparently…

Fortunately, they were able to slip through the goblin city un-noticed. They still avoided the guards, ducking behind various buildings when they saw what appeared to be a castle guard approaching. In this manner, they finally arrived at the castle gates. Sarah cringed when she saw the guards, and the heavy mechanical gate that would come to life once they tried to approach.

"How do we get in?" Sarah whispered.

"I'll fight the guards, milady!" Didymus began to charge forward gallantly.

"WAIT!" Sarah grabbed Didymus by his clothes. Didymus looked miffed.

"Whatever is the matter, milady? He pouted.

Sarah spoke carefully, as so to not hurt the small knight's feelings. "Didymus, I know that you are valiant and brave, and I know you can be stealthy as well!"

Didymus pouted, but conceded. "For you, Milady, anything."

Hoggle interjected. "Ok, so how are we going to get in?"

Sarah tried to come up with an idea, but nothing sprang to mind. "I don't know, guys…" Suddenly, she noticed the guards' helmets, and was struck by an idea.

"Hoggle, are you any good with locks?" She said, eyeing the gate.

Hoggle jingled a ring of keys attached to his belt. "I think I can get my way around a lock…"

Sarah smiled, thinking back to when Ludo was tied up and how she'd thrown rocks and the helmets of the guards to confuse them.

"Ok, so here's what I want to do…." She knelt with her comrades in a whispered huddle. "Got it?"

Three heads bobbed affirmatively. "Ok, here we go!" Sarah picked up a stone, and with a little help from Ludo, it landed squarely on one of the guards' helmets, spinning it wildly around his head.

"Hey! Who goes there? Who turned out the lights?!" the goblin yelled, stumbling around. Hoggle quickly ran to the gate and began to work the lock as the other guard ran to help his comrade. Sarah picked up another stone, and it too hit its mark, sending the other guard into a fit. The two guards ran around in a panic as Hoggle continued to manipulate the lock.

Sarah hissed at Hoggle to hurry up because surely other guards would be coming…

"Almost there…" Hoggle growled, and with a resounding click, the lock finally gave way.

"Ludo! Didymus! Hurry! Other guards were beginning to come to the gate to see what the commotion was about, but Hoggle locked the gate behind them, leaving the other guards shut out. With the other two guards still blinded, Sarah and her friends were free to run to the castle door. Sarah sighed in relief once they shut the heavy doors behind them, but she could hear the commotion outside and knew there was not much time. They rushed down a corridor, not sure what they were looking for.

Finally, they reached what appeared to be a throne room near the center of the castle. And there, resplendent in his black clothing and blue tips in his hair, was Jareth.

Sarah was taken aback by the number of goblins and chickens running around the throne room, but what froze her were Jareth's mismatched eyes driving into her with a seriousness that pinned her to the spot. No one moved. Several goblins moved to stand in front of their King, but Jareth held up a hand to stop them. Chickens fled from the room. Finally, Sarah spoke into the stillness.

"Where is my brother?"

Jareth sighed, and pointed. Toby shyly crept out from a doorway, giving Sarah a small wave.

"Toby!" Sarah, no longer fully aware of her surroundings, rushed to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you okay?!" she shouted, searching him all over.

"Yes…Sarah…. I'm fine…" Toby breathed.

Sarah stopped squeezing him and really looked at him. His once hollow cheeks were filled out and full of color and life, and neither did he feel fragile in her arms. Toby looked healthy, for the first time in several years. A tear slid down her cheek. "Oh Toby! I was so worried!"

Her eyes couldn't leave her brother. "Jareth, what have you done?"

Slowly, the Goblin King came up behind her. He was cautious, unsure of her mood. "Sarah, come with me." She hesitated, remembering the last time she was alone with the Goblin King. Her uncertainty must have shown, because he frowned.

"Sarah, don't defy me…"

Anger threatened to bubble in her, but before she could snarl a retort, Toby interjected. "Tal to him Sarah…" Sarah looked into her brother's pleading blue eyes, swallowed her pride, then nodded and walked towards the Goblin King. He offered her his black gloved hand, and reluctantly she accepted, trying to ignore the thrill the cool leather touching her skin caused. He guided her out of the throne room, allowing Sarah to pause and talk to Didymus, Hoggle, and Ludo.

She gave her friends a nod as she left, letting them know that she was okay. She told them she would be back in a quiet, stunned whisper as she walked by them. Didymus and Hoggle watched her silently, understanding. As she passed by, they gently reminded her that "Should you need us…" Sarah smiled and nodded, still too shocked to fully speak. Everything felt so surreal…

Quietly Sarah and Jareth walked for what felt like an eternity for Sarah. She felt dazed, as if nothing was real. The smooth grey stone walls passed by in a blur. Then, through one final door, Sarah let out a gasp. They had entered a huge grand ballroom, with beautiful crystal chandeliers in the ceiling. Smooth marble pillars stretched to the arched ceiling, appearing to glow in the dim light. As Sarah stared, wide-eyed, the Goblin King stretched out a hand to her. Sarah stared at his outstretched hand, then at his face, serious in the light; his odd eyes burning into her soul. Her heart pounded. Gently, she laid her hand in his.

His arm wrapped around her waist. It was warmth that Sarah was acutely aware of. As they spun around the magnificent ballroom, his voice began to gently wash over her.

( watch?v=VbpMpRq6DV4)

_Love me, love me, love me, say you do_

_Let me fly away with you_

_For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_You touch me,_

_I hear the sound of mandolins_

_You kiss me_

_With your kiss my life begins_

_You're spring to me, all things to me_

_Don't you know, you're life itself!_

_Like the leaf clings to the tree,_

_Oh, my darling, cling to me_

_For we're like creatures of the wind, and wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_Wild is the wind_

_~David Bowie, Wild is the Wind_

Sarah felt captured in his eyes, fixated, as if she couldn't look away. His hard gaze had softness to it, a yearning. There was an odd gentleness to him. As he finished his song to her, they slowly stopped their dance. Yet, he didn't release her. Instead they stood, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, Jareth stepped away from Sarah, but offered his arm to her. "Walk with me".

Sarah, unable to argue, slid her arm into his and allowed herself to be guided to the balcony. The sun was beginning to set. "Jareth… What is going on?"

Jareth sighed, and gestured for her to sit. She complied, curiosity overwhelming her. After a moment's silence, Jareth began by asking her a question. "Sarah, what do you think of me?"

Taken aback, Sarah was slow to respond. "I'm… I'm not sure. I thought you were wicked, stealing children away and turning them into goblins, but now…" Her voice trailed off, uncertain of how to continue. "Tell me why my brother looks…. Healthy. Normal."

Jareth steeled himself for this. "Sarah, I don't steal children and turn them into goblins…" He smiled suddenly "At least, not against their will".

Sarah, not sure what he was smiling about and thinking that it was still horrible of him, gave him a glare.

"Calm down Sarah. I will tell you everything." And so he did. He told her about how the Elf King and the Goblin King got mixed up in mythology, and how it was the Elf King who kidnapped children to eat them in order to maintain his youth. He told her about the Dwarf King tricking the Elf King so that he could no longer prey on children, and how even now, the Elf King is doomed to wander forever...

"And then there's me…" He continued.

Sarah's head swam at all of these kings that she had no idea existed. "What about you, Jareth? Where do you fit?"

"I escort sick children to the Underground. Where nothing ever hurts again."

Sarah sat in stunned silence, giving him an opening to continue.

"The children I take… they will suffer if I don't take them. I stop their suffering, and bring them here, where they have a chance to live in their paradise. I cannot restore their original bodies that are so sick with disease, but I can give them the form of goblins, and that allows them to go back aboveground to see their families. I give them comfort and freedom from their pain." At Sarah's horrified expression, he smiled. "Sarah, I don't kill the children. If they are ready to leave their human bodies, that is often their choice. I can bring their spirit here, with or without its body. If they choose to keep their human body, it can be healed here, in the Underground; but if they return Aboveground, it will deteriorate faster than before." His expression darkened. "I cannot bear to see children dying and suffering, when I have the ability to help them…" Now his voice trailed off, as he stared into the distance.

"So why did you take Toby the first time?" She asked.

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Because of you, precious." He grasped her chin. "I had been fascinated with you for quite some time before you summoned me… such a spoiled, fascinating little girl you were."

Sarah's eyes snapped and she slapped his hand away. "Seriously Jareth?!" She snarled, anger surging to the surface.

He smiled again. "Oh don't be angry, precious. You have become such a beautiful, strong woman. And so full of life and passion…" He stroked her cheek with one leather-clad finger, sending her heart racing. Suddenly he became serious again. "But I knew, even then, that your brother was sick. That's why I agreed to take him… it would have saved your family from such suffering… watching him fade away…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?! I thought I was rescuing him from you!"

"Oh but precious, that's not what you wanted, now is it? You wanted a villain. You wanted to defeat me. Did I not give you what you wanted? Did I not fill your every wish?"

Sarah fell silent. Jareth had read her heart so easily when she was a girl. But what about now…? "Jareth, what is my wish now? Why is the Labyrinth different now?"

Jareth again became serious. "Because my power is weaker now, precious. And what you wish is different now. You wish to save your brother's life. You are also older and wiser than before, able to see the things that were invisible in your youth" Suddenly he grasped her hands with his and looked into her eyes with a hunger and desperation Sarah had never seen before. "Become my queen. Live here, in the Underground, with your Brother. He will be healthy, able to live and thrive here in a way he never would have been able to Aboveground. Stay with me".

Sarah's heart pounded. This was too sudden, too much all at once. His intense eyes wouldn't let her go.

He sighed. "You misunderstood me before, precious. And the blame for that is largely my own. I do not wish for you to obey me- but I am already your slave. You need not decide tonight… You and your brother are welcome here for as long as you like." He turned her hand over and kissed her palm, sending shockwaves up her spine.

Her heart whispered "please don't let this be a trick…", even as it pounded in her chest. She heard herself say "Thank you, Jareth. Can I see my brother now?" It was as if she was hearing another person say it. She felt as though she was outside of her body, watching everything unfold. Jareth gave a nod, and stood, holding his hand out to her. Sarah took his outstretched hand without hesitation this time, allowing herself to be guided back to the throne room.

Toby rushed to her as they entered the throne room. His arms wrapped around her waist, and she found herself suddenly grounded, like she had returned to her own skin. She hugged her brother and breathed in his scent; a scent free for the first time of sterile, hospital smells and soap. For the first time, he smelled like a little boy; dirty and muddy. Sarah inhaled the novel scent. She was surprised when he tried to squirm away. "Sarah, you're squishing me!"

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, releasing him.

"Can I go play now?" he asked.

Sarah nodded, and watched him run off. Running! She hadn't seen him run in years! Something in her heart broke. Hoggle came to her side, as did Didymus. "Milady, are you alright?" Didymus asked. Sarah, still watching Toby, nodded and gave Didymus a weak smile.

"So, are ya stayin?" Hoggle asked gruffly, looking away. He hoped that it didn't show on his face how much her response meant to him.

Sarah hesitated, but then responded. "At least for a while longer, yes…"

Hoggle smiled. So did Ludo and Didymus.

"Sawah, Stay!" Ludo cried, engulfing Sarah in his enormous arms.

Sarah squirmed, imagining that this was probably how Toby had felt earlier. "I know Ludo. I'm happy too…" She twisted out of Ludo's strong grip.

"Sarah, where are ya planning to stay?" Hoggle asked.

"Oh, you know, I hadn't really gotten that far…"

A cold voice interrupted. "You will stay in my castle".

Sarah bristled at the commanding tone. "Thank you, Your highness" She stated, with as much venom as she could.

Jareth growled at her defiance. "Come, I will show you to your rooms".

"Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle…Thank you all so much. For everything." She gave them each a solid hug. "You're the best friends I could have asked for".

Hoggle shuffled in embarrassment, while the other two beamed at Sarah.

Didymus said "Just remember milady, should you need us…"

Hoggle chimed in as well. "Yeah, should you need us…"

Sarah smiled. "I'll call". With that, her friends waved and headed out of the castle. She turned to face Jareth. "Well, lead the way!"

Jareth gave her a glare, and spun on his heel. He led her to a wide staircase that took them upstairs. Down a wide hallway, until he finally stopped at one room. "It might be a bit dusty as it has not been used, but you should be comfortable."

Sarah gasped as he opened a door. The room was far more opulent than she had ever expected it to be. The carpet was a deep, rich emerald color, complementing perfectly with the earthy green bedspread. The curtains were green, with beautiful gold leaves swirling across the fabric. They exposed a pair of large glass doors that would open out to a beautiful stone balcony. The room was huge, and through an open door Sarah could see that she had her own personal bathroom. "Oh! I don't need all this!"

Jareth smiled. "It's a room fit for a queen." Sarah shot him a dirty look. He just grinned, enjoying her reactions to everything far too much. "There are some fresh clothes in the armoire, should you wish to change before dinner".

"Dinner?" Sarah startled.

"I assume you are hungry?"

Sarah's stomach growled in response. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'll be waiting in the dining hall when you are ready. I'll send someone to help you".

"…Thank you, Jareth." Jareth nodded, and closed the door.

Suddenly finding herself alone, exhaustion crept over her. She sat on the edge of the bed, and stared at the wall. Out loud, to the silent room, she said "I am in the Labyrinth, the Goblin King's Kingdom. He has asked me to be his queen. If I stay, Toby lives; if I leave, Toby suffers…" Suddenly, she felt backed into a corner. "What should I do?"

She buried her face in her hands. She thought about her family, her father and stepmother, and how worried they must be. Her heart ached for them. But then an image of Jareth burned through her mind. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the searing kiss they had shared… There was no denying it. He made her feel things that she thought only existed in the movies. She again shivered. Sarah ran her hand over the rich green bedspread, and then sprawled out on it. "I guess a nap couldn't hurt… might help me clear my head…" Within seconds she was asleep.

Jareth watched her from a crystal. He still couldn't believe she was here, in his castle. He would have to be careful with his precious Sarah. He could not command nor control her, and unfortunately those were things that were ingrained in him. He had always gotten what he wanted, until Sarah had defeated him. With one last glance at her sleeping face, he strolled out to find Toby.

Toby was in the castle gardens, playing with the Goblins. He ran to Jareth when the King called to him. "Let me show you to your room, Toby…"

"I have my own room?!" Toby said excitedly.

Jareth smiled at the precocious child. "Yes. It's right this way…" He said, walking off. He took Toby up the same flight of stairs he had taken Sarah, only he stopped several doors away from Sarah's room. "This one is yours." He said, as he swung open the door.

Toby's room was slightly smaller than Sarah's, although still larger than any room Toby had ever seen. "Wow! This is mine?!" Jareth nodded, watching the boy take in the rich sapphire bedding and dark grey carpet.

Jareth nodded to a door attached to the room "The bathroom is over there, that way if you need to get up in the middle of the night you don't have to go wandering all over the castle. Also, your sister is just a few doors away."

"Wow! Thank you! My own bathroom!" Toby ran all over the room, examining everything. There was even a box filled with various toys, from carved wooden trains and animals to plush goblins to play with. "Cool!" Toby dug in happily.

Jareth smiled. "I will meet you in the dining hall for dinner. I'll send someone to get you."

"Ok! Thank you!" Toby cried, suddenly launching himself at Jareth. "Thank you!" He said again, much more softly, clinging to Jareth.

Startled, Jareth stroked the boy's head. "It will all be alright, young one. All is as it should be." Gently, he pushed the little boy off of him and strolled off down the hall to his own room.

His door was immediately next to Sarah's. She didn't know that yet, but she would soon enough he thought devilishly. He began to prepare for dinner.

Sarah fiddled with her pewter grey gown self-consiously. The armoire, while filled with fresh clothes, held nothing but long medieval gowns. She had finally settled on a deep grey crushed velvet gown. It was soft and comfortable, but she felt nervous, as it hugged her like a second skin. Toby looked fresh and clean too as he emerged from a room not far from hers. "Hey! Toby!"

Toby smiled and ran to her. "Hey Sarah! You look pretty!" He said.

"Thank you, Toby." She studied him. She still couldn't get over how healthy he looked. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined he would look so youthful. Holding his hand, they headed out to get dinner.

As promised, Jareth was there, waiting. His eyes devoured her when she walked in, promising her things she couldn't begin to imagine. "Have a seat." Jareth beckoned, pulling out a chair for Sarah. She was seating to the right of the King, a detail that did not go unnoticed by the servants.

"Thank you…" Sarah said uncertainly, taking her seat. The food was carried out by goblins, who looked as though they were having far too much fun. They skipped and jumped, dropping food as they went. Jareth pinched his nose in annoyance even as Sarah smiled at them.

A plate was presented to her. It was a bit messed up from the Goblins' exuberance, but the smell was positively divine to Sarah. As soon as Toby and Jareth had received their food, she dug in shamelessly. The flavors of the food exploded over her senses, delighting her. She couldn't contain a low moan of delight. "Mm"…

Jareth stared at her, fascinated. He tried to drag his eyes away from her to listen to Toby's chatter, but she just looked as though she was filled with rapturous pleasure. His eyes continued to wander to her. Soon, precious… He slipped a hand under the table and traced a trail up her thigh.

Sarah immediately froze. Electric shocks skittered from the places his fingers touched. Her cheeks flushed. To her absolute mortification, she felt a warm moisture beginning in the deepest part of herself. Oh god, please let him stop! What is he doing? She pleaded in her mind, doing her best to ignore him and focus on her food.

Smirking, Jareth pulled his hand away, returning to his food. She looked adorable, her eyes snapping with green fire and her cheeks flushed.

Blessedly, Toby hadn't noticed Sarah's sudden change in demeanor, and continued talking about the games he'd played with the Goblins earlier in the day. Jareth was wonderful with the boy; engaging him and talking to him in a way that absolutely made Sarah's heart melt. Dammit, Jareth, why do you have to be so damn… Even in her own mind, she couldn't find the words to describe it. He infuriated her, drove her crazy, and made her head spin. Damn him…

Following dinner, everyone gathered in one of the Castle's common areas. A large fireplace was burning and plush couches invited them to sit down. Aside from the chickens strutting around here and there, it was a cozy, inviting scene. Sarah sat on the floor near the fire, allowing its warmth to relax away her tensions. Toby sat and leaned against her, and she stroked his short blonde hair, humming softly to him. In a short period of time, he was sound asleep. Softly she smiled at the boy, looking so peaceful in his sleep. Jareth watched over them, his heart warm. Toby looked so calm, so at peace. And Sarah, her dark hair shimmering in the firelight, was impossibly beautiful. Her green eyes glowed with a warmth and love as she watched her baby brother, and a gentle, delicate smile curved her soft lips. The flames leapt in the fireplace, casting shadows that danced across her face.

Jareth walked over to them, and Sarah tilted her face to look at him. For the first time, Sarah's eyes held no anger, no fear, only a calm warmth. He knelt next to her and ever so gently, lifted Toby into his arms. With Sarah following close behind, he took Toby upstairs and laid him in his bed. Sarah and Jareth both paused to watch the peaceful rise and fall of the boy's chest, before quietly slipping out and shutting the door.

The adults walked in companionable silence, both acutely aware of the other.

Sarah stopped in front of her door. "Thank you, Jareth. For everything."

Jareth stooped low into a bow. "Goodnight, Sarah."

Quickly, before she could talk herself out of it, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before disappearing into her room with a fluttering pulse. When had she ever been so bold? Placing a hand over her still-beating heart, she closed her eyes. She heard another door close in the hallway. Was that Jareth disappearing into his own room? Sarah sighed, and sat in a chair that faced a vanity table and mirror.

She became lost in her thoughts. Jareth…saved sick and dying children from their suffering…allowing them to live here, in the underground… have lives… he loved children… How could she have been so wrong about him before? And he seemed to be mostly loved by his subjects… even as a hard, stern ruler. But she supposed he had to be, if he was ruling over creatures with the intellect of children. And the children…

An image of Toby being carried by Jareth ran through her mind. She felt her heart beat a little harder, a little fiercer. He had looked so kind, so gentle as he laid Toby into bed. She placed a hand over her heart. What is wrong with me? Could I be….

Looking at her reflection, she began to undo her necklace and brush her hair, still lost in her thoughts. As she reached for the ties on her dress, a voice floated from behind her.

"Allow me…" Jareth purred, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sara stammered, her mind going suddenly blank.

He grinned. "My room is right next door, precious thing." He pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room from the bathroom. "That door connects our rooms."

Sarah groaned. "You sneaky cheat!"

He ignored her insults and ran a finger down her neck, sending shivers over her skin. "It would be cheating, if you didn't look like this and tease me so…" he whispered, his hands sliding sensually over her waist.

"J-Jareth…." She tried to protest, but it sounded weak, even to her ears.

"Shh, precious…I have waited so long, and you have come so far…" his lips nibbled the line on her neck that his finger had drawn, pulling a gasp from Sarah's lips. Without another word, he lifted Sarah from the chair and carried her to the bed. She began to protest, but his lips found hers and she melted into him, losing all sense of where she was. Flames erupted all over her skin where his lips blazed their trail. Deftly, his fingers reached the laces at the back of her dress and impatiently pulled them out, revealing more of her creamy skin to his starving gaze.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried, in surprise as his lips moved to caress the freshly exposed skin. "Jareth!" She stammered again, although now it was an invitation, a plea. A wanton need swirling in her soul.

Jareth growled hearing his name on her lips, and with a snap of his fingers, the dress vanished. "Oh!" She gasped in shock, as she found herself suddenly exposed. She had no time to think about it, however, as his hands cradled her breasts, thumbs gently stroking her already firm nipples, sending heat radiating through every nerve ending in her body. He flicked her nipples with his tongue, and Sarah cried out, her back arching in response to his hungry touch. "Oh god, Jareth!"

He smiled wickedly, enjoying her pleasure. Mine, Jareth growled in his mind. His lips closed around her nipples, first one, then the other, while his hands crawled down her waist to rest at her hips. "Aah! JARETH!" his fingers gently stroked over her center, finding the nub that already throbbed for his touch.

She screamed in response, her body shuddering with delight. "OH GOD, OH GOD…" she cried, unable to control herself any more. His strokes slowed, sending a slow, desperate burn tingling across her skin. "Jareth, PLEASE…" She pleaded.

Jareth crawled up her body, watching her skin flush with color in response to his touch. His fingers continued to stroke her center as his lips met hers, branding her, claiming her. And Sarah surrendered.

Jareth's lips grazed her earlobe. "Be my Queen, Sarah…" Through a fog, Sarah desperately struggled to understand what he was saying.

"Jareth…I…."

He growled at her continued resistance. He slid a finger into her, stroking the most sensitive part of her being. "AAH!" Sarah's back arched and she screamed, unable to contain the electric jolt. She could feel her body tensing like a spring, so tightly wound… so ready to release….Just when she thought she would explode…Jareth stopped.

"Be. My. Queen." He quietly demanded, his fingers achingly close to her center, but refusing to touch her. Her hips moved on their own towards him, even as she fought to keep her senses.

"I.."

Growling, he thrust two fingers into her, less gently. She cried out and a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Say the words, Sarah…"

"Oh!" His fingers slid in and out of her, slick with her wetness…"Oh! Jareth! Oh God…YES!" She cried, her body convulsing around him, her vision exploding into a million lights as hot moisture pooled onto his hand.

Smiling in satisfaction, he watched her writhe. She was his. With a feral growl, Jareth slipped his fingers out of Sarah's soft center as her body began to relax, coming down from it's climax. Without hesitating, he slipped down her body, his lips setting fires on her skin. His tongue sent shivers down her spine as his fingers continued to trace paths up her slender thighs.

"Jareth…? What are you…? OH mmm…" She ended with a groan as suddenly his tongue stroked the place his fingers had been. Oh how could she be this hot, this ready again…? Dear god she was begging him…. Oh if he stopped she would die… oh gods…. She cried out as he continued to torment her, his mouth devouring her, tasting her sweetness.

She felt her body throbbing, tightening again, tingles shooting across her skin. God help her, she was completely lost to him. Suddenly, Jareth pulled away, licking her juices from his lips and crawling up her body, pinning her arms above her head. "Jareth…?" Then she felt it. The warm, solid, hard part of him that she had only dreamed about. Her body instantly hummed to life in response. He rubbed the warm, smooth tip of himself against her swollen desire, causing her to arch her back and cry out.

Oh, but the Goblin King was not finished with her yet. Before the night was over, he would ensure that she would be his and no one else's, forever. And she would know it too, beyond a shadow of a doubt. The fire that burned in her green eyes smoldered, begging him with an unspoken invitation. Her lips were swollen from him, her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing all creating a symphony that he alone would experience. No one would touch her besides him. Growling low with possessiveness, he finally plunged into her waiting softness.

"AAH!" Sarah screamed. She arched against him so violently he thought she might throw him off. Oh, but he hadn't expected that. So passionate was his precious… even as her maidenhead broke and gave way to him. He doubted she felt much pain, but he was still gentle as he slowly pulled back, and eased himself back in. Then he felt her, watched her- completely fascinated by her. Sarah arched against him, her nails biting into his back. Her dark hair spilled across the pillows as she cried his name, over and over, as though he was her salvation. The softness that had given way when he entered her now began to tighten around him, squeezing him tight, and by the gods, he wasn't sure he could contain it…

And he couldn't. His slow, easy strokes became faster, more desperate as her cries intensified, her body tightening around him. His own growls of pleasure finally formed a single word: "Sarah…."

And the world was spinning around them, exploding into blinding light behind their eyes. Sarah was floating, floating in a haze as she cried out his name. He collapsed and she went limp, both shuddering and damp with sweat. "oh gods" Sarah murmured as she drifted back to consiousness. Clinging to him with trembling arms, she felt incredibly weak. She looked into his beautiful, mismatched eyes, and he stared back with equal intensity.

Gently, he rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. At that moment, the clock struck thirteen. He kissed her gently. "You are mine…"

Sarah looked at him and shook her head. "You have no power over me… " She said with a weak smile at the blatant lie.

Frowning, the Goblin King looked at her, then smiled. "I am your slave. Just obey me, love me, do as I say…"

Sarah placed her lips on his, quieting him. "Jareth… I do love you." she murmured against his soft mouth.

Jareth's eyes widened and he stared at her, frozen. She continued. "Jareth, I need you. I have always needed you…." Her voice trailed off as she ran a finger down his bare chest, eliciting a hiss from the king. "I just never knew how much until now…"

"Then why do you defy me, precious thing?"

Sarah smiled. "Because you annoy me…"

Irritated, Jareth grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head again. "How you turn my world…"

Sarah smiled. Jareth returned with a soft smile of his own, then grabbed her and held her close to his chest. "Sarah, I love you. I cannot hold control of the Labyrinth without you. Become my queen…"

Sarah curled her body around him. "Yes Jareth. Yes I will." With that, Jareth claimed her lips, and proceeded to show her exactly why she would belong to him. After all, It's only forever, not long at all…

*The wise man stated a Quote from Galileo Galilei.

Author's notes: Please leave a review or a message for me with your input. I truly value any and all comments/questions/concerns my readers have. Thank you! :)


End file.
